What do You Want form Me?
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: Hermione is fed up with the secret that her and Draco are keeping from everyone. And just as she is about to call it all off, he surprises her.


**Fact about me, Brokenrussiancrawl:**

**I love accents, they are so hot. When I think of accents I think of these really hot guys with muscles and a nice smile like, Gerard Butler. I personally don't think that I have an accent, since most of the people I know talk like me, but when I meet people who have accents they always say that they like mine. What do I say to that?**

_**What do you want from me?**_

'Why can't I just date a normal guy for a change? Why is it that I always go for the people that don't like me or they like me but they can't keep a conversation going for more than two minutes. Oh no this time I, Hermione Granger had to do worse, much worse. I had to go out and kiss Draco Malfoy. A kiss that was so deep and rich that I could still feel it today.'

'It was a mistake and I honestly didn't know what came over me, there was this pull to him that I had never felt before and the argument got pretty hot.' She did the only thing she could to stop his talking and get the sensation to kiss him out of her system. But when he kissed her back everything changed. She was a goner and there was no way she was coming back.

After the kiss they tried to pretend that what had happened was a lie and that they didn't enjoy it, but as soon as they voiced that it was a mistake and would not happen again they were all over each other, right in the middle of the hallway where anyone and everyone could have seen.

That night happened three months ago and she and Draco were almost like a couple, a secret couple. They didn't tell anyone that they were together and it suited them just fine. Well, up until a few weeks ago. Hermione didn't tell because there were the girls who would either hate her for dating him, or try to be her friend to get closer to him. Then there were the people that liked competition and thought that Draco was perfect for it and would try to get with her away form him. Draco, on the other hand, didn't tell because he didn't want his precious title ruined because he was dating a mudblood.

Nope they just kept quiet about there relationship, if you could call it that. She wanted it to be more sometimes, she wanted all the girls that liked him to know that he was hers and nobody else could have him; but that wouldn't happen anytime soon. Plus Draco was happy with what they had going on right now. He didn't want to change that for her, a girl that was muggle born.

Hermione was sad as she walked to breakfast beside Harry and Ron; they barely noticed that she was quiet since they were so caught up in the Quidditch game this afternoon. She had been thinking about her non-relationship with the Slytherin prince. The only thing that she came up with was to end it before she got in to deep; it was the only way that she could get out with her heart still tact, and for her to move on.

As they walked to the table she felt eyes one her, taking in her mood and she felt them linger a lot longer than it usually did. She decided that she would sit with her back to Draco for the first time in a long time. Ever since they started, whatever it was that they had, she faced him in every meal that they ate. But not today.

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked as they sat down, he was giving her the concerned look that he always gave her when he knew she was upset. Sometimes it bothered her that he knew her so well, but he was her closest friend. Ever since first year he had been her best friend and she knew that Harry could read her like a book; just like she could him.

"I'm fine." She said looking at him with a curious face, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Harry shrugged, deciding to let it go for now and moved to grab some breakfast, just as Ron had done as soon as they sat down.

"Save me some eggs, Ronald." Harry laughed at the face he made when Ron looked up from his plate mouth still full of food. It was a cross between guilty and shock. Hermione had to smile also.

"I'm sorry," Was all he said and continued to eat.

Hermione shook her head and looked at the food; she wasn't really hungry but if she didn't eat Ron and Harry would think something was up and blow the whole situation out of proportion. She loved them, but they could be a handful at times. And the first person they would blame is Draco.

They knew about her and Draco. She was never good at keeping things from them and they saw some changes in her. She told them and of coarse Ron was mad, hell he wanted to hex him. She laughed at the time because Ron wasn't very good with his wand still. Plus he normally messed up the curses that he shouted out.

Harry was much more reasonable, he just didn't see this coming. It took the whole night to convince them not to say or do anything and it took a longer time for them to let it go. They moved on to bigger and better things. Eventually.

Hermione kept feeling his eyes on her back and refused to look at him, she could feel the heat of his gaze; he was getting mad. 'Good' she thought.

She ate pancakes for breakfast. She ate them slow so that when she said that she wasn't hungry anymore the boys couldn't say that she didn't eat. She excused herself and left the room going to the library so that she could study before class. She felt eyes follow her to the door and was happy when she couldn't feel them any more.

Hermione had been studying in the library for about fifteen minutes when she felt the eyes on her again. 'Great' she thought as she rolled her eyes.

Draco sat across from her and stared at Hermione until she looked up.

"What?" She asked as innocently as she could.

"Are you avoiding me?" He growled at her. Hermione didn't really want to get into a fight in the middle of the library even if there was no one in there with them.

"No, why would you think that?"

Draco looked at her, "I don't believe you."

She smiled at him, "Are you serious right now? Just because I didn't look at you I'm avoiding you?"

"You always face me," Draco leaned in close to her and said, "What's with you?" in a hushed voice.

Hermione shook her head; there was nothing she could say that would get him to listen to her. Instead she shrugged and looked back down at the book she had been reading, determined to ignore him, no matter what.

"So you're not going to talk to me?"

"I have nothing to say."

"Well that's a first," He scoffed. "You always have something to say, and right now I want to know what it is."

"And that's a first for you, actually wanting to listen to someone who is _less_ then you; glad you took the time out of your busy schedule for me." Sarcasm was pouring off of every word she said and he winced, just a little, but it was enough for Hermione to see and she was proud. He _should_ feel bad.

"I always make time for you, Hermione," Draco reached across the table for her hand but pulled back when he heard to door to the library open and the voice of students fill the room.

"_That's_ what has me upset." He gave her a weird look and she just shook her head, "You don't want to be with me." This was the first time she had ever said it out loud or even thought it. But the thought had been there for a long time, in the back of her head and it hurt her to admit it but it was true, Draco didn't want to be with her as boyfriend and girlfriend, he just wanted to be able to kiss her and snog her whenever he wanted and it bothered her. She wanted a real boyfriend, one who wasn't afraid to be with her.

"Of course I want to be with you, you're my girlfriend for crying out loud." Hermione shook her head in frustration, he wasn't getting it, and he never would. She began to pack up her books when he stopped her, "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing." With that she left the room and scurried to her first class. Sadly she had it with Draco.

When she took her seat she knew that she had tears in her eyes and looked like she was about to cry, but she couldn't help it. She was hurting and it was all because of Draco Malfoy. She was supposed to hate him but she didn't. She might even love him and that scared her because she knew nothing would come from them.

Draco wasn't going to end up with her. He was going to get bored of her one day and move on to one of the slutty girls that were always flinging themselves at him; if he hadn't already. He was going to marry someone that his dad would approve of, someone like Pansy Parkinson.

That hurt her even more. Just thinking that he might be happier with someone else made her heart clench. She didn't mean for it to get this deep, she didn't mean to let herself care so much but here she did, and was about to cry of some boy.

Her mother would shake her head at her; she had told her many times never to let a guy hurt her like this and she knew why, but Hermione couldn't help it. She was hurting now and it was because of a boy, and not just any boy but Draco Malfoy.

Hermione was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't here it when someone sat down next to her. But when they started to unload their things she noticed that someone was next to her. She figured that it was either Harry or Neville. They were always understanding to when she was deep in thought and never pushed her for answers.

She turned to face her friend that sat next to her with a small smile but when she faced the person her smile turned into a frown and she glared at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Draco asked back with a small smile.

"I don't want you to sit by me." Hermione said as she looked around the room to see that students were filling up all the other seats. She was looking around in distress to try and get away but no one even noticed her, she was stuck.

"Yeah, thought that you would say that, but I needed to talk to you."

She gave him a look of outrage, "About what?"

"Us," He answered simply, like it was the only thing that he had on his mind.

For a moment hope filled her, maybe he did want to stay together, maybe he was ready to come out from under their shell. Hermione shook her head, this was Draco Malfoy, and he wouldn't do that, risk loosing all his family money, risk being made fun of for being with a Mudblood. No he was probably here to ask her not to be mad at him, and that they should still be friends, oh and not to tell anyone about her and him being together.

"Look, I know what you're thinking-"

Hermione cut him off, "Oh, you do?"

"Yes," He said trying to keep his temper in check. "I know that you want more then what we are right now."

She looked at him, studying him for a long moment. She shook her head again, it was always like this; he says he'll tell his friends but he never does. Hermione didn't want to do that anymore; she didn't want to be hurt, "There_ is_ no more us."

He looked hurt for a moment then scowled at her. She was a little proud that she had made him angry, but she also felt bad. It was a curse for her, she hated to be mean to people but she can be if she needed to be. It was hard to hear herself hurt him, but he has hurt her. It was only fair.

"What do you want me to do?" He looked at her, his grey eyes boring into his. For a moment she was stunned by the intensity she saw there. "I'll do anything."

"I'm not sure there is anything you can do," She said sadly, looking away from him.

He made an annoyed sigh and grabbed her arm, turning her to look at him. She was beyond angry and as she faced him she was about to say something, but she was cut off by his lips on hers. For a moment she didn't do anything, she was too stunned, but as the kiss continued she kissed him back.

He pulled her closer and held her tight as her arms wrapped around his neck to get more comfortable in his arms. His tongue begged for entrance and she gave it to him. Draco was everywhere at once, his tongue battling with hers for victory, neither one wanting the other to win while his hands roamed her back and moved lower to her hips, bringing her to the edge on her chair.

Someone cleared their throat and that brought Draco and Hermione out of what ever trance they had been in. When they pulled a part her hands were around his neck and his were on her hips. They looked up trying to catch their breath; they see that it was Professor Snape that had cleared his throat.

"Are we interrupting you, Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger?"

"No." They say in unison. They saw that the whole class was watching them. Some with smiles others with shock, but neither one cared at the moment.

"Good," He turned around and started walking back to the front of the class; he glanced back at them to say, "It's about time."

Hermione pulled away from Draco blushing a little, but he had a huge smile on his face. She smiled at him and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "It _is_ about time." When she pulled back he looked at her for a moment before laughing. She joined in after a moment. It felt good to know that everyone knew that they were together now.

That felt good, they were together now and everyone knew it. Hermione smiled to herself, what started as a kiss to get him to shut up turned into something bigger and better. Here she was, sitting next to the boy that she just night love and now the word was about to spread around the entire castle that they were together.

'Hermione and Draco,' The thought made her giggled, she could write it down on her note books, doodled it on the corner of her papers, tell every girl in the world to back off her man, cause now he is her man. He's her boyfriend.

"If I had known that was all it would take to make you happy then I would have done that a long time ago."

"Yeah, you probably should have. Do you know how many guys I had to fend off? They all wanted to know why I wouldn't go out with them." She said with a shocked face and sarcasm in her voice.

He laughed, "Well I guess it's better late then never."

She shrugged, "What ever you say."

"Hey, what do you want from me?" He said with his famous grin.

She grinned back, "Nothing."

**Well, what do you think? Let me know.**


End file.
